Nature of the Beast
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Nine Premiere, Nature of the Beast.
1. Tried To Kill DiNozzo Once

_**AN: And let the Season 9 tags begin. I apologize for the late posting. I usually like to have them in before the next episode airs, but life has gotten quite a bit more busy than when I began the Series back in Season 5. I now have a wonderful foster daughter, and she takes up much of my time. But I will find time to write when I can. It's important to me that's it quality, and not just something to post. So hang with me, and hopefully this will be another fun ride! That being said, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Reviews are always fun to read!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gibbs:<strong>__ They tried to kill DiNozzo once, he went to the hospital to finish the job…_

* * *

><p>"Boss, really, I can sleep in my own bed…no way Stratton will come on grid to try again."<p>

Gibbs only pointed up the stairs.

"You're gonna make me walk up those things after my concussion." Tony caught his glare. "I'll just use the hand rail…"

"I'll make dinner." Gibbs glanced outside briefly before making his way into the kitchen and preparing the meal. It wasn't long before Tony joined him.

"Two dinners together in less than a week. People are gonna start talking boss."

Gibbs didn't smile.

"Guess I got my whit back."

"Hadn't noticed."

Tony was actually relieved to hear him speak. "Food looks good boss. Thanks." He only received a nod in return. "And uh, thanks for tonight…calling the doc." He got another nod before finishing the meal in silence.

Tony knew Gibbs saw everything but not even he could see into the guilt he was starting to feel. But everything, meant… everything.

"You didn't screw up."

Tony was once again amazed, though he wasn't sure why. "I hate being played…doesn't get easier."

"Never will."

"Think Stratton will make a move on me again?"

"He can try."

Tony somehow felt reassured. "Thought you lost me today eh boss? But I beat the odds again…I should be a racehorse in my next life."

Gibbs locked onto the first part of his statement. "I'd bet on ya."

"Really boss?"

"Everyone knows ya go with the horse that's got heart."

Tony smiled a bit. "That was almost tender boss, you sure you haven't hit your head today?"

"Go to bed DiNozzo." He closed the light and left the door slightly open. He hadn't been there earlier to watch his six, but he would be now…


	2. Waiting For Answers

_**Gibbs:**__ They are waiting for answers…_

* * *

><p>"I don't care if he's alive; I want to see him McGee."<p>

"Abby, you know what Gibbs said."

She shook her head. "For the first time in my life, I don't care what he said. This is Tony, and he needs me…"

"Gibbs is taking care of him."

"He was just shot Tim…he could have died. I need to hug him. He needs a hug…and Gibbs can't give him that…"

Tim stepped in her way as she moved towards the elevator. "Look, I know this is frustrating, I want to see him too, but we have to trust Gibbs. It sounded like Tony was pretty rattled; maybe he wants him to calm down first…"

She threw her arms out to her sides. "My hugs have a calming effect. Therefore I should see him."

McGee tried a different approach. "What if Tony doesn't want us to see him like that?"

"I've seen him after every disaster, what makes this one any different?"

"Gibbs let us see him after those. There has to be a reason Abs…we have to trust his decision, even if we don't like it.."

She shook her head. "How can you be so logical right now?"

"I have to be."

Abby moved towards him for an embrace. "I hate this."

"I know…I do too…"

So they stood there together and waited, till they could share their embrace with someone else.


	3. Single Gun Shot Wound

_**Gibbs:** Single gun shot wound to the chest._

* * *

><p>It didn't take much to wake Gibbs from his sleep, so when his cell vibrated on the night stand he was half way down the stairs as he listened. Until the words he heard stopped him half way down.<p>

"DiNozzo was hit, round to the chest…" There was a short pause for a breath but Gibbs couldn't wait.

"What's his condition?" The tone was louder than necessary.

"Stable. Vest saved his life."

Gibbs let out a sigh and felt the heart in his chest start to beat again. "I'm en route. I'll notify my team."

The speed limit was particularly ignored as he made his way there, phoning the rest of his team on the way. This had been the exact circumstance Gibbs had feared, but in his scenario Tony didn't make it. He reached his room and the mere sight of his Agent caused a variety of emotions even if he wouldn't express them. He gave him a once over before placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I see the lecture on wearing your vest when you were a probie paid off?"

Tony glanced up at him but was having a hard time making eye contact just yet. His hands were visibly shaking. "You were right…you're always right."

"You alright?"

DiNozzo nodded. "I'm alive."

"You remember who shot you?"

He expected questions right away but almost wished Abby was there to offer a different element of comfort. "All a bit hazy…sorry boss."

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "You survived DiNozzo…don't apologize."

Tony tried to look up at him again, this time not hiding the tears resting there. "I screwed up."

He was sure to look his Agent right in the eyes. "You're still here. Counts for a lot."

"I uh, I can't remember…"

Gibbs gave a squeeze to his shoulder. "You will DiNozzo, you will…"


	4. Waiting For Answers II

Abby opened her apartment door in the middle of the night, fresh concern in her eyes. "Tony?"

McGee nodded but reassured her right away. "Gibbs is with him at Bethesda…he's alive."

She grabbed her robe and slippers. "Let's go…"

Tim put his hands up. "Gibbs wants us to wait."

"For what? He needs us."

He redirected her. "Tony wasn't the only thing I came to tell you," he tried to usher her back inside. "It's Cade."

"He's…" she didn't finish, pacing back towards her living room couch.

McGee sat slowly beside her. "I'm sorry Abby."

"Why does this keep happening?" She practically yelled at him. "I get it…it's dangerous. But who signed our team up for the most pain anyway?" She stood up and began to pace. "You can't keep doing this McGee…you can't keep coming to me with that look on your face…it's not fair!"

He let her continue.

"My heart can't keep feeling like this…it's gonna kill me too!" She expressed her words with tears. "McGee…if Tony had died…"

"He didn't…"

"I couldn't do it anymore. I wouldn't be able to see us go through it…I'd quit and run off to some deserted island with just me, Bert and a Caf Pow machine…" Her humor was minced with the pain but it was all genuine. "I need to see him McGee."

"We will." He paused for a moment before putting out his arms and waiting for her to sit beside him. It wasn't long before she obliged him, and he held her as long as she needed him to. "We'll be alright."

She didn't respond and occasionally stopped her tears to express her anger, and watched as Tim listened patiently to every word. It was after her fourth outburst that she realized how they had made it then and how they would make it now…

Love.


	5. Because There Cannot Be Any

_**Ducky**__: We have no secrets from one another, because there cannot be any._

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after Tony was released that Abby volunteered her services in watching over him that night, the next night, and the night after that. It was after the third night of clearing the table and starting the dishes that Tony eventually opened up.<p>

"I hated doing it you know?"

Abby shut off the faucet. "Doing what?"

"Ya know…keeping a secret." He paused. "_Again_."

She took her seat across from him. "_We _hated being in the dark…not that I don't usually like that dark. Actually, my mom and dad said that even as a little girl, I preferred the dark…which is weird, because I love Christmas lights and all kind of lights really…" She stopped herself, realizing how nervous she was becoming. "Sorry."

"It's alright…I uh. I get it."

She waited for him to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, the whole cloak and dagger, James Bond thing was fun for like a day. But I hated being off grid, and I hated what I was after."

"Then why didn't you come to us?"

"Following orders."

Abby almost smirked. "I might have a grey hair after your fifth near death experience, but I'm not Gibbs."

"I was an idiot?"

"I like that answer." She tried to smile at him. "Things just don't work when we aren't on the same page Tony…you could have told _me_ and I would have promised not to tell anyone."

"It wasn't the name of the girl I kissed in fifth grade Abs."

"No, but I still wouldn't have told."

"Not even Gibbs?"

She bit her lower lip. "Okay fine, you shouldn't have told me…but I would have totally kept the girls name a secret from him."

"That's reassuring."

She placed her hand over his. "I'm just glad you're alive…_again."_

"So you're not mad?"

"Would I be over here doing your dishes if I was mad?"

"You do _hate_ dishes."

She pulled him up with his hand. "Yup, which is why you've officially recuperated enough to help me…you wash, I dry?"

He reluctantly followed her and couldn't resist the chance to spray her with the water moments later….and for no other reason than to laugh with her…


End file.
